A Night With Friends
by bttf4444
Summary: Jules and Verne spend a night with their friends, just a few days after the Browns settled back in 1985. This fic is dedicated to davidsgirl116.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 9, 1985  
5:30 PM PST_

"I'm feeling quite nervous about tonight, Jules," commented five-year-old Verne to his seven-year-old brother. "In one way, we've quite known these people our whole lives - but, in another way, we're actually meeting them for the first time! It's confusing!"

"There's really nothing to be nervous about, Verne," protested Jules. "We just do the same things we've always done. That's just all there is to it! Nobody has to know that we grew up in the Old West. Anyway, Marty has to cope with the same issue as us."

"He doesn't remember growing up in two different eras," countered Verne, just as he took in a deep breath. "He really does remember growing up in two different families, but I'm really sure just about everything else was the same. It's strange to think that Bobby Winterson was my best friend for a long time, but I also haven't met him yet."

To the real casual onlooker, Jules and Verne Brown appeared to be your typical 20th century boys. However, they've also had a secret past in the late 19th century. The Brown family had returned from the past three days ago. Dr. Emmett Brown was the only one native to this era, but he met Clara back in 1885 - and it was instant love!

Sabrina Palmer, Doc's witch friend, actually managed to alter the recent history from September of 1977. As the result, the Brown family just ended up with parallel pasts both from 1885 to 1893 _and_ from 1977 to 1985 - which could be real confusing.

"Well, I can't exactly argue with you," Jules said, gently. "I remember Mom and Dad asking to excuse us from school this week, so that we might go on a family trip. This was really so that our family could use this week to settle from one era to another."

"Oh, yeah, school," Verne replied, sighing. "It just feels strange to think that, by next week Monday, we'll be attending school in _this_ century for the very first time! I'm very nervous about it - even though, in another way, I was enrolled in that school for a little over two months now. I'm simply not sure what to make of this whole thing."

"It's just best not to think about it too much," suggested Jules. "Our friends should be here real soon. Just think, we'll be having pizza tonight - and watching Teen Wolf. It's a very good movie, and it's quite awesome how Scott Howard looks like Marty McFly."

"If Marty really does ends up becoming a famous rock star," Verne suggested, "he'd probably be compared to Michael J Fox quite a lot. Hey, Jules, is it true that Michael really is seven years older then Marty? They look to be about the same age to me."

"It is true, Verne," Jules replied. "I guess Marty just ages faster than Michael does. I think it's due to genetics. I really would like to meet Michael one of these days. I was thinking of how cool it'd be, if he shot a movie in this town. I heard that he's a rather nice person, and he spends a lot of time doing charity work. He's a man who cares."

"Hey, boys," called out Clara, just as she stepped into the bedroom. "The Ungers are here now. They're just waiting for you in the living room. After Bridget, Bethany, and Bobby all show up - then we could put the movie on, and I could call for the pizza."

Jules and Verne both squealed with delight, as the two of them began to run for the living room. The Ungers consisted of two pairs of identical twins. The boys were Rex and Ron, and the girls were Rose and Rita. Verne then shuddered, as he thought of Rajan Unger - who, unlike his kind and respectful cousins, was just a complete bully.

Verne then thought of how ironic it was that he knew how terrible Rajan and his gang were - when, in a sense, he hadn't even met them yet. Yet, he remembered the very numerous times that Rajan's crowd would really threaten and terrorize him and Jules.

"Hi, everyone!" called out Verne, as he saw the Ungers in the living room. "We're just going to have plenty of fun this evening. Teen Wolf is a very great movie. Marty was sure thinking of dressing up as Scott Howard for Halloween, but then he decided that he'd rather be Clint Eastwood. I really think he should've stuck with his original plan."

"I really happen to like westerns, though," commented Rex. "Although, I'm rather not fussy - when it comes to movies. I think Michael J Fox is a good actor, but I preferred him in Mind Warped. I just like movies about alternate realities, and switching places."

"I just think it'd be cool to see Michael J Fox in a time travel movie," added Ron. "Hey, Jules and Verne, have you thought of what it'd be like - if time travel was possible? At least, I think it'd be so awesome to go back in time - and see my parents at my age."

"Well, uh, actually," Verne stammered, a bit nervously, "I'm glad that time travel isn't possible. Think of all the paradoxes that time travel could cause. I think it could make things too complex, and... well, I think it's better to leave time alone. It is interesting to think about, I'll admit - but, if it was to become reality, it would become a mess."

"My younger brother is, uh, actually right," stammered Jules. Then he looked up, and said, "Bethany! Bridget! It's so great that you two could show up. Have you watched Teen Wolf before? I do love that movie. I just think Michael J Fox looks quite a lot like Marty McFly. I'm pretty sure Michael is a very nice person, much like Marty really is."

"Marty is such a nice young man," agreed Bethany Logan. "I even remember the day that Marty was crying right in Bridget's backyard. I guess he lost quite a close friend, a friend that he called a mentor. My heart simply went out to that poor young man."

"I wonder if his friend was killed by a train," added Bridget Meyer. "I remember seeing a broken car on the railroad tracks later that day. I just wondered what anyone could do there, but I knew it was none of my business. I just felt real bad for him, though."

"Hello, everyone," called out Bobby Winterson, as he entered the living room. Bobby's older brother, Billy was a drummer in Marty's band - and Bobby also played the drums. "I brought a new Nintendo game along. I figured we could maybe play it a little later."

"That sounds so awesome," Verne gushed. "We're planning to watch Teen Wolf first, but we could maybe play your game afterward. Mom is going to order pizza for us. It really is gonna be such a fun night. I wonder how long we might be able to stay up."

"Well, Mom doesn't like us to stay up later than nine," Jules pointed out. "We'll have the whole day tomorrow to have fun, though. Mom just worries about what it might do to our system, if we have irregular sleep patterns. As a result, we rather seldom ever get up stay up late. I guess she has a good point, but it's still a real bummer."

"Your mom sometimes acts, well, old-fashioned," Bethany commented. "She seems to have a few ideas that really are out-of-date, even for my grandma. What's with her, anyway? I don't get it! Did she, like, grow up in the 19th Century - or something?"

"I guess she's just a little bit of a traditionalist," Jules replied, shrugging. "She cares about us all, so she's sometimes a little over-protective. She's not quite oppressive, though. She is so affectionate with us, and she does give us quite a nice amount of freedom. When all is said and done, I wouldn't exactly trade her in for anything!"

"All right, everyone," Clara called out, as she stepped into the room. "I called for the pizza. When it gets here, we can start the movie. I also don't want any arguing over bedtime. At nine o'clock, I expect you all to be ready for bed. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, as Clara left the room. It was always quite fun to have a sleepover party with friends. He just thought of how they never did anything like this back in the Old West. He then began to compare his friends between the two eras. He thought of how fun it'd really be, if he was quite able to gather all of his friends from both eras.

"Are you feeling okay, Verne?" Rita asked, gently. "You seem quite a little distracted, tonight. Y'know, if something is bothering you - you could just talk about it with us. It _is_ what friends are for. So has our horrible cousin been giving you a hard time?"

"Well, he is very much of a bully," Verne replied, "but that's not why I'm quiet. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. I was just thinking about my life, and my friends. I guess I've been doing some rather heavy thinking. It really is nice to have friends like you."

"My younger brother isn't usually a real deep thinker," Jules added. "I sometimes wish my parents would let me skip a grade or two, but my dad says that it just isn't a great idea. I guess he worries that skipping me ahead a grade or two would cause my social life to suffer, and possibly even open me up to being bullied. I guess I'll accept that."

"Ron and I would really miss having you in our class," Rex pointed out. "Anyway, I'm getting quite hungry. At this rate, I think I might eat a large pizza by myself. I guess our mom's quite right, when she says that your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

"All right, kids," Clara said, as she came into the room with some boxes. "I'll just put the video in the VCR. My husband should be home in a couple of hours - and, if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen. I think I can trust you to behave yourselves."

As Verne and all the other children grabbed for a slice of pizza, he thought of how quickly his mother was able to get used to the era. Much of it was with the help of Sabrina Palmer, of course. Still, he figured that even eight years was a very short time to really adjust to another era - after thirty years of growing up in one era. 


End file.
